Destructor de Sellos
by Crimela
Summary: Sakura Haruno tiene una propuesta para Itachi Uchiha. Ella, con su conocimiento sobre el Uchiha, logra convencerlo de ayudarla...


Hola.

¡Bienvenidas! Este puede no ser el típico Itachi-Sakura, pero para mí, que apenas estoy iniciando con esta pareja, es un ItaSaku. Espero disfruten.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

Resumen:

1. Sakura Haruno debe confiar en las habilidades de un Uchiha para liberar al pájaro de su jaula.

2. Itachi Uchiha se encontrara con la extraña propuesta de liberar al pájaro de su jaula.

* * *

**Destructor de sellos**

**.**

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Se había presentado ante él, cosa totalmente innecesaria y estúpida, como si él para matarla necesitara saber quién era ella. De todos modos, él ya sabía que estaba ahí. Lo que ella nunca se esperó es que la atacara tan rápido, qué estúpida había sido. Cuando su quinto kunai cayó, a los tres segundos de iniciado el ataque, se dio cuenta del riesgo que corría su vida.

Sintió un terrible dolor cuando el hombre tomó su pierna y la dobló; pero enviando más chakra a su otra pierna, logró resistir un asalto más. Por un momento, sujetó desesperada la manga de la capa que usaba él para no caer; pero eso solo le ganó un puñetazo directo en el rostro.

A penas podía defenderse. El Akatsuki tan solo necesitó sacudir su mano, fuerte y férrea, para mandar lejos el kunai, que con sus últimas fuerzas Sakura Haruno había logrado empuñar. El hombre le concedió unos segundos de paz, mientras el Kunai caía al suelo, y las manos ensangrentadas y sucias de ella se mantenían alzadas, inútilmente.

Lo vio a los ojos. Se perdió en la profundidad de los ojos negros.

Las manos del hombre, mucho más veloces de las de cualquier persona que Sakura pudiera recordar, rodearon su cuello, estrujándolo poco a poco. Sakura se llevó las manos al cuello e intentó zafarse, pero lo único que logró fue que la elevaran unos centímetros del suelo. Trató de patalear, pero ninguna de sus piernas reaccionó.

—**Necesito… algo tuyo…—**jadeó ella, con los ojos llorosos, él apretó más fuerte—**Tengo algo que nece…**

Pudo haber visto pasar su vida, pero decidió ejecutar una de sus más preciadas técnicas médicas para_ evitar su muerte_. Cayó al suelo y no tuvo tiempo de gritar ni de sentir dolor. Miró aterrorizada al hombre que había caído junto con ella. Le había realizado una técnica médica que requería gran cuidado y precisión, de una manera rápida, y había terminado con todas sus fuerzas y los dos habían caído. Lo escuchó gemir y bajo la capa, parecía estarse tocando el pecho.

El cuerpo de Sakura empezó a temblar. Estaba muerta. Sus sentidos la abandonaron. No sentía la hinchazón en su rostro, ni las heridas en la boca, no sentía el ardor de sus puños, ni la fractura de la pierna, ya no sentía las pulsaciones de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. La vista se tornaba borrosa, por la influencia de las lágrimas que se acumulaban y las palmas de sus manos ardían.

—**¿Qué significa esto?—**alcanzó a escuchar.

Sakura se alejó de él, arrastrándose presa del pánico. Chocó contra un murito y, no encontrando mejor refugio que ese, se recogió quieta. Sabía que sería difícil, pero no se imaginó cuánto. Necesitaba, por lo menos, tomar aire.

—**¿Qué es?**

—**Soy médico**—dijo Sakura, asustada por el movimiento del hombre.

Itachi Uchiha con una velocidad impresionante se había puesto de pie y antes de que ella pestañeara ya la había levantado en el aire, y la sostuvo con firmeza de los hombros, dejándola inmovilizada.

—**¿Quién te envió?**

Sakura sollozó, él apretó con más fuerza sus hombros.

—**¿Fue Kabuto?**

Sakura negó. Le costaba respirar, aún tenía la respiración agitada por la pelea y la garganta seca por el estrangulamiento. Itachi le apretaba con fuerza los hombros, pegándolos contra su tronco, mientras que sus pies caían doblados, en una posición que indicaba ya no pertenecían a ningún cuerpo.

—**Yo… yo vine…—**consiguió decir con dificultad tras una tos.

Itachi miró a su oponente. Era muy débil y estaba horrorizada. La dejó caer.

Sakura no sintió el golpe contra el suelo, pero, instintivamente, se recostó contra la pared, que parecía lo único seguro en ese lugar. Temblaba de miedo.

—**Necesito algo tuyo—**dijo en un hilo de voz.

Itachi la observó con atención. Sabía perfectamente quién era ella. La compañera de equipo de su hermano y quien había acabado con Sasori. Cuando ella lo atacó –era la única palabra con la que podía explicar aquello- con el rabillo de sus ojos había observado un chakra turquesa; sin lugar a dudas, chakra médico. Pero, ¿qué demonios le había hecho, qué era ese jutsu y por qué lo había usado? Y ahora le salía con que necesitaba algo de él.

—**El Susanoo…**—Itachi la miró con un nuevo tipo de atención, ¿su hermano le habría revelado sus técnicas?—**Necesito el Susano'oh**.

—**¿Por qué?**

—**La espada de Totsuka**.

Itachi la miró. ¿Qué clase de peligro representaba ella para él? Se había aparecido ante él, como si él no fuera un asesino a sueldo, con dificultad había resistido su ataque, para en el último momento, llenarlo con un chakra extraño que lo único que había hecho, era revitalizarlo y debilitarla a ella.

La mocosa podía tener conocimiento de las técnicas derivadas del Mangekyo Sharingan, sabía que era inteligente y había perseguido a su hermano, probablemente, lo había investigado. Pero, era un asunto muy distinto –y de cuidado- que supiera que él poseía dicha espada: la espada de Totsuka.

La debilidad aparente de la mujer, le pareció una ilusa máscara que escondía un gran peligro. Un peligro que debía eliminar. Pero la curiosidad (y la sensación de bienestar que había invadido su adolorido cuerpo, después de la técnica de la mujer) lo hizo preguntar:

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Hay alguien…**—la voz de Sakura se perdió. De nuevo, se miraron a los ojos y Sakura se vio reflejada en los orbes de su verdugo, sollozó con fuerza— **¡Por todos los cielos! No puedo hacerlo. Me vas a matar… ¿Qué he hecho? Santo cielo. Moriré.**

—**Me confundes**—canturreó él, sin pizca de estar confundido y a Sakura le pareció aún más atemorizante— **¿Qué me has hecho?**

—**Es una técnica médica. Por ahora, solo traté de palear el dolor**—respondió ella con rapidez.

Sakura se preguntó si tenía alguna escapatoria, ¿Itachi entablaría conversación con cada una de sus víctimas, o pensaba destruirla psicológicamente antes de matarla? Se estaba muriendo del miedo, pero el asentimiento de la cabeza que hizo él, confirmándole que había paleado el dolor, le dio la pequeña esperanza de que pudiera vivir y adquirió una tranquilidad mental, algo lúgubre, pero capaz de hacer que su cerebro funcionara de nuevo.

Itachi la miró con atención. Sakura Haruno representaba un peligro para él. Uno muy grande. Sabía de su enfermedad y por alguna crueldad del destino, había acertado al aplicarle esa técnica. Lo había hecho solo para evitar que él la acabara, pero lo había _salvado, _a él. Lo había sacado de su lugar de control y ahora él necesitaba saber cómo ella se había enterado, cómo había obtenido aquella información… La mujer solo estaba suspendiendo la hora de su muerte.

—**Puedo evitar el dolor, puedo evitar que mueras**.

Itachi vio como los labios de la mujer pronunciaron esas palabras. Aún años después de ese día, podía recordar, a la perfección, el movimiento de sus labios y el sonido exacto de su voz, y la condena que aquello significaba.

—**¿Y si quiero morir?**

Sakura tragó grueso. No podía dejar que Itachi Uchiha muriera, él era la única oportunidad que tenía. No podía morir. Sus labios temblaron antes de asentir y gracias a su fuerza interior, alcanzó a decir:

—**Lo sé. Pero, Sasuke aún no está listo…** —y movida por una fuerza bestial, agregó**—Y puede tardar en estarlo.**

Itachi la invitó a continuar con un suave _—¿Por qué? _Que Sakura sintió que le atravesaba el pecho. Se había jurado, cuando tomó la decisión de acercársele, que no lo compararía con Sasuke, y en ese momento lo hizo y lo que veía en él, la horrorizaba, porque le atraía. Porque sabía que Itachi Uchiha se había trazado un destino, y lo aceptaba y lo perseguía, con esa maldita seguridad y solemnidad de los hombres necios. Porque él cumpliría su destino… y ella no quería oír hablar del destino de nadie. Pero le atraía… Quizá ella solo ansiaba tener un destino… cual fuere.

—**Porque no es tan fuerte—**dijo con una sonrisa trémula en su cansado rostro y sin atreverse a mirarlo—**Y nunca será capaz de matar a su mejor amigo**.

La idea de que la mujer era una amenaza, creció en la mente del Uchiha. Realmente, o alguien estaba tratando de engañarlo –y ese alguien, era el maldito de Madara-, o había subestimado garrafalmente el poder de la chiquilla.

La observó con atención. Uno de sus ojos ya había desaparecido ante la hinchazón y la sangre empezaba a secarse en su piel blanca. Se acuclilló ante ella, y la mujer estaba tan absorta, que ni se inmutó.

—**¿Qué efectos tiene?—**preguntó él al cabo de un rato.

—**No lo sé. Nunca lo había hecho—**murmuró ella, aún se esforzaba por controlar su respiración jadeante. Le miró con su ojo clínico**—Espero que mejore la visión.**

—**Mejora**—asintió él.

Itachi Uchiha vivía en un infierno. El uso del Sharingan drenaba sus fuerzas y lo acercaba cada día más a la ceguera y le apresaba cada uno de sus órganos, produciéndole un dolor mortal. Si bien, no sentía remordimientos por lo que había hecho en el pasado, a Itachi le carcomía la espera. ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar por su final? Después de todo, era humano y a pesar de que su plan marchaba a la perfección, no creía soportar mucho tiempo más.

Terminaría aliándose con la mujer. No tenía claras las intenciones ni la propuesta que la había acercado a él, pero dejar de sentir el peso del dolor en su cuerpo, le parecía la mejor recompensa que pudiera tener, el mejor precio que podría cobrar por su trabajo.

—**¿Así que interesada en las habilidades del Mangekyo Sharingan?**

Ella asintió.

—**¿Quién sabe qué estás aquí?**

Sakura le miró a los ojos. Itachi no vio duda en ellos.

—**Solo una persona. Hinata Hyuga.**

—**¿Hyuga? ¿Nos observa?**

Ella negó.

—**No sabe que ya me… reuní.**

—**¿Esperaban reunirse conmigo?**

—**Sí.**

Itachi levantó una ceja, nuevamente interesado. Desde hacía tres semanas, él y Kisame, seguían la pista de una vieja ricachona, que hacía vasijas contenedoras de demonios. En un punto de la búsqueda, encontraron pistas contradictorias y decidieron separarse. Habían caído en una trampa; probablemente, la Hyuga, estuviera guiando a Kisame hacia el mar, para perderlo, mientras Haruno, trataba de emboscarlo a él.

—**¿Así que lo de la alfarera fue una treta?**

—**Lo planeamos nosotras.**

—**¿Tu y ella? ¿Konoha no las ha mandado?**

—**Konoha cree que ensayamos prácticas médicas. Nadie más sabe que estoy aquí. Kakashi está en el hospital y Naruto ha ido a entrenar. **

Itachi sacó cuentas. Por más que la chica Hyuga tuviera su técnica sucesoria, podría deshacerse de ella. Realmente, necesitaban su ayuda, para arriesgarse de esa manera… Claro, si creía las palabras de ella.

—**¿Qué tan largo sería el tratamiento?—**le preguntó, se acercó aún más a ella, para apoyarse también en el murito.

—**No sé. Dependerá del dolor. Calculé sesiones cada dos semanas.**

—**¿Para dolor grave?**

Ella asintió.

—**¿Y cómo planeas realizar las sesiones?**

—**Podríamos vernos en lugares neutros… y pensé que podrías aguantar si ocurriera un retraso.**

—**¿Y si lo acelera?**

—**No. De eso estoy segura. A menos que continúes utilizando el Mangekyo Sharingan… eso lo acelerará.**

Itachi no necesitó asentir para confirmar. Usualmente, no tardaba tanto en tomar sus decisiones. ¿Y si era una trampa? ¿Por qué no la había matado ya? En todo caso, ella pretendía salvarlo de la muerte que le provocaba la técnica que quería que ejecutara…

No, no quería salvarlo. Solo quería mantenerlo vivo mientras pudiera ejecutar la técnica que ella ocupaba… No le quedaban dudas del conocimiento de la mujer sobre el Sharingan, sus técnicas y consecuencias. Ella sabía cómo funcionaba el Sharingan, que él era capaz de utilizar la espada espiritual y que el uso de esa técnica lo debilitaba. Itachi tenía dudas de las intenciones de ella. ¿Por qué se torturaba la cabeza dándole vueltas al asunto, cuando debería haberla matado?

—**La espada es inmaterial, no puedo dártela.**

—**No. Pero puedes usarla.**

—**Necesito la tercera fase del Susanoo—**se abstuvo de comentarle que la ejecución de esa técnica aceleraría su enfermedad, cosa, que por supuesto, ella ya sabía, le dijo suave**—¿Cómo evitaras que alguien más se entere?**

—**En una cueva—**tartamudeó ella con rapidez, no se esperaba esa pregunta, le miró directo y dijo**—Puedes reducir su figura**.

—**No.**

—**Es chakra. Claro que puedes—**dijo ella. Itachi le conoció el tono mandón. Sonrió, de repente, la mujer se le antojó de lo más divertida.

—**¿Con qué sabes mucho del Clan Uchiha?**

—**Me informé—**dijo ella, en forma seca.

—**¿Con Sasuke?**

—**Sasuke nunca diría nada del Clan Uchiha. Al menos, no a mí.**

Itachi prestó atención a la forma en que pronunció _clan Uchiha_. Según lo que había observado de la chiquilla, hacía unos años, estaba loca por su hermano; pero en la forma en que lo pronunció, no había ningún interés… no había nada.

—**¿Y para qué debería usar la espada?**

—**¿Aceptas?**

—**No.**

—**Necesito que aceptes. Puedo mantener a raya el dolor y puedo evitar la ceguera. Inclusive, estoy dispuesta a viajar como prisionera de Akat…**

—**No digas eso.**

—**Yo…—**le miró asustada. Si bien, el tono de voz no fue rígido ni la orden directa, se estremeció ante la familiaridad de la situación.

—**Tienes que estar desesperada para venir a mí. Puedo aprovecharme de todo lo que me has dicho y, si algo fuera mentira, estarías muerta antes de que te dieras por enterada.**

—**No estoy desesperada…—**lo miró a los ojos—**Lo estuve. Hace un tiempo…**

—**¿Algo cambió hace un tiempo?**—remedó él, lamiéndose los labios.

Ella asintió.

—**Lo que pensaba de ti.**

Sakura dirigió sus ojos a la banda de Konoha del hombre, y mientras ella miraba absorta el reluciente metal marcado, Itachi apreció la belleza de la mujer, debajo de la tierra, de la sangre ennegrecida, de los moretones y de la hinchazón, vio una luz, que le tranquilizaba.

—**Aún no lo entiendo. Para Konoha deberías ser un héroe…**

—**¿Héroe?**

—**Cuando él acabe contigo, toda Konoha celebrará y reconocerá a Sasuke como un héroe. Por terminar con un traidor. Pero, no debería ser así. La aldea debería reconocerte como héroe, a ti.**

La mirada dura que Itachi clavó en Sakura, la obligó a continuar.

—**Créeme, si en Konoha estudiáramos mejor nuestra historia, todo sería diferente—**dijo, y su voz fue suelta, pero notó rápidamente que el ambiente no se había aligerado para nada. Peor, la tensión había aumentado e Itachi tenía sus ojos rojos.

Sakura tosió. Itachi le había rodeado el cuello, nuevamente, y sin que ella notara cuando se acercó. Quedó a merced de él. Su cuerpo no respondía y nunca sería capaz de defenderse. Solo le quedaba su voz y su cabeza… Sintió cada dedo de él en su cuello.

—**Yo… solo digo que salvaste a nuestra aldea…—**Itachi aflojó el agarre, cuando la sangre cayó en sus manos, escupida por la boca de la mujer. No tenía intención de dañarle, pero, probablemente, la primera vez que lo hizo, causó suficiente daño.

La vio tocarse el cuello, como aliviando el dolor.

—**¿Eres Sakura Haruno, la compañera de Sasuke Uchiha, quien fue el sobreviviente de la masacre de su clan?**

—**Sí—**dijo ella, con rudeza**—Y conozco todo el odio de Sasuke… por eso no entiendo, ¿por qué dejaste que el odio lo tomara?**

Sakura lo dijo e inmediatamente se arrepintió. El terror se apoderó de su cuerpo, lanzó un grito ahogado y trató de cubrirse, de protegerse. Itachi no se movió.

—**No te haré daño. Solo quería asegurarme que eras Sakura Haruno.**

—**Lo soy—**murmuró ella, comprobó que por la posición del hombre él no la atacaría.

—**¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? —**preguntó él. Sakura creyó que trataba de aligerar el ambiente.

—**De la Biblioteca. Pasó mucho tiempo en las bibliotecas de la aldea. Leo mucho, también. Pero todo cambió cuando visité Suna y encontré manuscritos que hablaban sobre un posible golpe de estado, encabezado por el Clan Uchiha. Eran solo rumores, por supuesto, pero me despertó la curiosidad… y con ese nuevo conocimiento, no tardé en atar cabos. Son muchas las contradicciones en los informes de la época, y bueno, he prestado atención.**

—**¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?**

—**No mucho. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Investigué las líneas sucesorias oculares. Estoy…—**miró a Itachi antes de continuar, el hombre supo que trataba de averiguar si debía explicarle sus motivos o no, por lo que sonrió mentalmente, cuando la mujer decidió que sí debía hacerlo—**Interesada en el Byakugan. Pero no hay mucha información disponible. Entonces, empecé a investigar el Sharingan y al Clan Uchiha… después… pensé que el Susanoo podría serme útil.**

Itachi notó el interés que la mujer ponía en cambiar de tema. Ella se arrepentía de haberle increpado las decisiones y, seguramente, se esforzaba por hacerlo olvidar su impertinencia y desliz de palabras cuando le preguntó por su decisión con Sasuke y su familia. ¿Pero, podría él, que había hecho todo por el honor de su clan, olvidar que alguien conocía la deshonra de los suyos, que el deshonor de su familia –fundadora de Konoha- podría llegar a ser conocido por todos?

—**Tienes cierta habilidad para unir cabos—**murmuró él. La miró fijamente, de pies a cabeza, y Sakura se sintió desnuda ante los ojos negros. Itachi, por su parte, decidió dejar ese tema ahí, preguntó:

—**¿Cómo sabes de la espada?**

—**Tsunade-sama curó el brazo de Orochimaru cuando…**

—**No utilicé la espada—**interrumpió él. Se sorprendió un poco de que Sakura supiera de dicho ataque; pero era de esperar, que Tsunade además de entrenarla la pusiera al tanto de lo que sabía.

—**Pero Orochimaru la ansiaba. Creía que tú la tenías. Partí de eso.**

—**¿Por qué la espada?**

—**Porque es capaz de sellar.**

—**Si la espada de Totsuka llega a tocar el sello del Kyubi, Naruto morirá.**

Sakura respiró con fuerza.

—**No es para él—**consiguió decir.

Itachi se sintió más interesado. Quizá aceptaría su propuesta. Qué demonios, ya había aceptado.

—**Es para un Hyuga.**

—**¿Un portador del Byakugan?**

—**Y deberás prometer lo mismo que yo te prometo.**

—**¿Mantenerlo con vida mientras ejecuto la técnica?—le dijo él.**

—**Y evitar la ceguera.**

—**Vaya… un portador del Byakugan ciego**—sonrió.

—**Es muy impor…**

—**Claro. Lo entiendo. ¿Entonces, qué se supone que quieres que haga?**

Ella lo miró, expectante, y dijo en un susurro:

—**Destruir un sello.**

—**Rama secundaria. ¿Quién te manda?**

—**Vine por mi cuenta.**

La boca de Itachi se curvó en una leve sonrisa.

—**¿Te arriesgas de esta forma por un criado?**

—**Sí—**le escupió ella, pero no dejó que él pensara que la ofendía.

—**¿Así que Hyuga Neji?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿El sello maldito, el sello del pájaro enjaulado debe desaparecer, sin dañar al hombre? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides? El sello se conecta a cada neurona, es imposible no dañarlas.**

—**Hay una forma.**

—**¿Ah sí? —**fingió sonar interesado.

—**Proteger los órganos internos con Chakra. Todo Hyuga sabe hacerlo, y la técnica de Neji es imbatible.**

—**¿Capaz de resistir el embate directo de mi Susanoo?**

—**No será un embate. Será un… toque.**

Él sonrió. Sakura le miró sonreír, perpleja. Recordando la primera sonrisa sincera que le vio a Neji.

—**Entonces, ¿confiarías en mí a ese hombre, al prodigio de los Hyuga**?—le dijo burlón—**Por un momento, creí que tenías una propuesta interesante para mí, ahora solo creo que tratas de tomarme el cabello.**

—**No. Neji nos espera.**

—**¿Cuánto dinero te pagó? Apuesto que esa cantidad de dinero no vale tu vida.**

—**No me dio dinero**—dijo ella, escandalizada**—¿Es capaz, la espada de Totsuka, de destruir el sello?**

—**Por supuesto.**

—**¿Y Neji… él resultara herido?**

—**Probablemente, no**—se giró un poco—**Estaré a unos trescientos kilómetros hacia el sur en tres semanas. Los veré en una vieja posada: **_**Mis caminos**_**.**

—**¡No!—**exclamó Sakura—**Tiene que ser ahora.**

Itachi le miró.

—**¿Ahora?**

—**Sí. Tienes que venir conmigo. Neji nos espera en una cueva.**

Itachi supo que era cierto cuando Sakura le había dicho que no estaba desesperada al inicio de la conversación, porque ahora acababa de sonar como una mujer desesperada. Asustada y desesperada. Parecía otra persona… y el asunto acababa de empeorar, para ella.

—**¿No prefieres que practique mi técnica antes de ejecutarla sobre una persona**?—le miró con seriedad—**Esto no pinta nada bien para mí, Sakura ¿Cómo sé que no me encaminarás a una trampa? ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?**

—**No. Te he prome…**

—**Las promesas de Konoha me traen sin cuidado.**

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas. Neji nunca le permitiría que se acercara de nuevo al Uchiha. Tenía que hacerse ahora. Susurró:

— **Neji no sabe. Nunca aceptará. Tiene que ser ahora, por favor**.

—**¿Debo suponer que una chica, como tú, me guiará a una cueva donde consiguió encerrar a uno de los mejores shinobis de la aldea? Por favor, Sakura. No te he matado porque me causas risa.**

—**Despertará en unas horas**—dijo ella, los labios le temblaban.

—**Así que lo drogaste**—sonrió de medio lado Itachi—**Mejor para mí, en todo caso. Solo tendría que deshacerme de ti y después, bueno, podría tener un Byakugan en mis manos**—extendió su mano ante los ojos de la mujer.

Sakura tembló.

—**Es por el bien de nuestra aldea que te lo pido**—dijo quedo, con mucha seriedad.

—**¿Nuestra?**

—**Y por nuestros clanes más significativos. **

—**Todos los portadores de técnicas sucesorias se preocupan por protegerse. ¿Por qué habría de interesarme la forma en que los Hyuga cuidan su Byakugan? Dígase de paso, lo tienen bien** **resguardado. Nadie ha podido hacerse de uno.**

—**Por eso mismo. Konoha piensa imponerle un sello a los portadores del Sharingan… para evitar que suceda otra vez.**

Itachi la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—**¿Y de qué servirá que la frente del Hyuga no esté marcada?**

—**Porque demostraremos que no es la mejor forma para…**

—**Me parece la mejor forma para proteger una técnica sucesoria ocular. Solo una espada inmaterial como Totsuka puede destruirla… y solo yo poseo una. Cuando muera, será una protección infalible**.

—**¡Nunca diremos que fue esa espada!**—exclamó Sakura, en forma espontánea.

Itachi se sintió complacido con aquella respuesta. Sakura insistió:

—**No querrás que la restauración del clan sea con un s…**

—**Calla.**

Sakura bajó la mirada. Era imposible hablar con Itachi sin pensar en la masacre y posible restauración del clan Uchiha, como era imposible mirar a Neji sin pensar en el sello del pájaro enjaulado. Los dos deberían a acostumbrarse a esa _realidad _y dejar de hacer caras o de mandarla a callar cuando lo comentaba. Con nueva determinación, lo miró a los ojos, desafiante, y le preguntó:

—**¿Vienes?**

Él, a modo de respuesta, se puso de pie. Sakura había estado mucho tiempo en el suelo, y no había notado una profusa herida en su pierna. Se había quebrado la pantorrilla, apretó sus labios para ahogar el grito de dolor cuando se puso de pie y, con la vista, buscó un madero en el que apoyarse. No podría caminar, su pierna era incapaz de sostenerla.

Itachi la miró balancearse en una sola pierna, mientras la otra tenía una postura extraña. Se acercó a ella y le ofreció una mano, que la muchacha tomó con demasiada rapidez (inclusive, Itachi aún no estaba listo para sentir el calor del cuerpo de la mujer tan cerca) y con la ayuda del hombre, Sakura dio los tres pasos que necesitaba para alcanzar un palo.

—**¿No tienes chakra? —**preguntó él, cuando la vio apoyarse en la rama y dar un paso con dificultad.

—**No para una fractura—**ella miró al horizonte. Pronto oscurecería**—Está cerca de aquí. Debemos apresurarnos.**

La maleza dificultó en sobre manera el avanzar de Sakura, preocupada por llegar rápido, pues Neji podía despertar en cualquier momento. Tres veces cayó al suelo y tres veces necesitó la ayuda de Itachi para levantarse. La tercera vez, que resbaló hasta una quebrada, el hombre decidió que caminaría apoyada en él.

Sakura era unas dos cabezas más baja que Itachi y la cercanía con la gruesa capa de Akatsuki la puso nerviosa. Eso, o la manera en que Itachi extendía su palma en su cadera o como sostenía su brazo, con delicadeza y seguridad, guiándola y ayudándola mientras avanzaban.

Con su mano libre, señaló con el dedo la entrada a la cueva, a penas una grieta en un monte. Por la estrecha abertura, no podrían pasar los dos y Sakura apenas mantenía el equilibrio.

Sakura enrojeció, cuando sintió el cuerpo de Itachi ceñido al de ella. Contuvo la respiración, mientras dejaba que el hombre la guiara. Una vez superada la entrada, la cueva se iba ensanchando poco a poco. Sin embargo, un montículo impidió el paso de Sakura, que no podía acercarse más de lo que ya estaba a Itachi y no tenía capacidad de levantar la pierna por sí sola.

Sin producir sonido alguno, Itachi se inclinó un poco sobre ella, haciendo que los mechones largos acariciaran el cuello y pecho de la Kunoishi, lo que la hizo sentir un fuerte mareo. No tuvo tiempo para reponerse, porque sintió la mano de Itachi en su muslo trasero, le levantó la pierna, y su inerte pierna rodeó el cuerpo del hombre, y así cruzaron.

Sakura puso sus manos en el pecho de él y le empujó, pero en el movimiento, una de sus manos resbaló por dentro de la capucha del hombre, hasta sentir la malla de una camiseta y, bajo la red, la piel cálida de él. Sintió un shock eléctrico recorrer su cuerpo; por supuesto, Itachi le soltó la pierna y se separó de ella.

Sakura apoyó rápidamente una mano en la pared de roca para no caer. Vio a Itachi avanzar el trecho que les faltaba. Se esforzó en seguirle el paso.

La lejanía del cuerpo de Sakura le recordó por qué estaba en esa cueva… y por qué estaba con ella. Itachi Uchiha se concentró en sus opciones y en las de su verdadero oponente: el Hyuga. Dejó de prestarle atención a la jadeante Sakura que se golpeaba las rodillas al avanzar.

Se sorprendió cuando encontró una manta verde en el suelo y a Neji Hyuga, sobre esta.

Le pareció un blanco demasiado expuesto y eso le hizo dudar. Su mano sujetó con fuerza un kunai. Sin embargo, había muchas vendas, frasquitos y ungüentos desperdigados por todo el lugar, así como, artículos de campaña, mal puestos, como si alguien hubiese caído sobre las mochilas, desperdigando su contenido. La historia de la mujer parecía tener validez.

Itachi permitió que Sakura se adelantara, mientras él seguía observando las características de la cueva. No parecía haber algo que significara un peligro para él, salvo el Hyuga… el durmiente Hyuga.

Sakura se arrodilló con dificultad ante Neji y puso su cabeza en el pecho de él. Tenía pulso, muy bajo. Lanzó una mirada a Itachi que había activado su Sharingan y la observaba con atención. Sakura tomó aire y pasó sus manos por detrás de la cabeza del hombre, con cuidado, desató la banda de Konoha que puso a un lado del hombre y quitó las vendas. Una vez el sello estuvo expuesto, miró a Itachi, que inmediatamente, le lanzó una pomada para el dolor. Sakura la atajó, gracias a sus reflejos, y observó como un aura rojizo salía del cuerpo de Itachi.

Era el Susano'oh.

—**Póntela. Quizá debas salir huyendo—le** sonrió con malicia Itachi.

Sakura le miró horrorizada y no se movió. Apretó con fuerza el envase.

—**Apártate de él.**

Sakura ignoró la orden. Alrededor del cuerpo de Itachi se había formado el esqueleto humano de un tronco y un brazo; Sakura se sorprendió al notar la réplica exacta del cuerpo humano, cada hueso hecho a la perfección. Ante sus ojos, el esqueleto se llenó de músculo y después se cubrió con una armadura antigua…

—**Apártate—**escuchó a Itachi.

Se arrastró hacia atrás. Sin pensar.

Vio una espada, con mango de botella, materializarse en la mano del espíritu.

—**¡Un toque!—**gritó asustada. Itachi la miró y, de nuevo, le sonrió, divertido. Se acercó al cuerpo de Neji y unió su mano con la del espíritu -Itachi y su chakra, sujetaron la espada- colocó la punta de la espada en la frente del Hyuga.

Hubo un resplandor rojo, después una onda expansiva de aire caliente. Sakura gritó y cerró los ojos. Todos los objetos, y Sakura, se dieron contra las paredes de la cueva. Varios pedruscos le cayeron encima. Ella gimió, e ignorando el dolor de su pierna, se acercó al cuerpo de Neji.

Trató de llevar sus manos al rostro de Neji, pero Itachi que se había puesto de cuclillas al otro lado del hombre, la apartó.

—**Estás sucia. No lo toques.**

Sakura le miró contrariada y asustada, el chakra de Itachi desaparecía, miró el sello de Neji. Cada línea estaba cubierta de un fuego negro.

—**¿Qué…?**

—**Calla.**

—**¿Pero qué…?**

—**Yo me encargo, aséate y sana tu pierna.**

Sakura, no supo por qué, pero le obedeció. Aplicó la pomada y sintió el alivio, con su chakra sanó el hueso y lo vendó. Tenía un ojo puesto en Itachi y otro en su labor. El hombre solo observaba a Neji, con la mirada perdida.

Sakura sentía, en su corazón, una preocupación punzante, pero todo parecía estar bien. Tratando de tranquilizarse, aplicó un poco de ungüento sanador en su rostro, si dejaba que la hinchazón continuara, pronto no podría hablar y no quería que Neji la viera en tan maltrecho estado. Suspiró, Itachi Uchiha se había sobrepasado con ella, no tenía por qué golpearla tanto.

Le miró y Sakura Haruno estuvo en una posición que le permitió apreciar a Itachi Uchiha, tenía la oportunidad de penetrarlo con la mirada… quizá era una de las pocas personas que había podido hacer eso.

Podía ver cada poro del rostro de Itachi, sus pestañas negras y las ojeras profundas que surcaban sus mejillas, las líneas alrededor de sus labios y el cabello lacio, que escapaba de la coleta baja y acariciaba su cuello. El rostro moreno, duro y varonil, su nariz perfilada y la apariencia de frialdad, o, más bien, de solemnidad.

Creyó que Itachi se abría ante ella. Que le permitía ver su humanidad, su desazón y sufrimiento. Podía ver a un hombre, que cargaba un gran peso y era capaz de mantener la cabeza en alto, que no se dejaba intimidar y que había permitido que le achacaran un pecado demasiado grande… que él mismo había decidido cargar el mayor pecado, para evitar un mal mayor.

La Voluntad del Fuego centelleaba aún en los ojos negros de Itachi, cenizas de su amor por Konoha que guiaban sus decisiones… Itachi tenía su plan, Sakura aún no lograba establecerlo, pero sabía que Itachi había planeado cada movimiento para lograr algo… algo que iba más allá de su muerte.

Sakura se acercó a los dos hombres, con una tinaja de agua y unos paños limpios. No sabía si tendría que usarlos, pero el agua limpia y la higiene siempre ayudaban.

Observó el sello maldito en la frente de Neji Hyuga, el fuego negro seguía cubriéndolo y parecía agrandarse con cada pestañeo de Itachi.

—**¿Lo amas?**

Sakura asintió. No se lo había dicho a Neji, y no pensaba admitirlo ante el Uchiha, pero su cabeza respondió por ella.

—**Creí que amabas a mi hermano.**

Sakura no respondió, pero sus mejillas enrojecieron al sentir la mirada de Itachi, que agregó divertido:

—**Juraba que reconstruiría el clan con tu ayuda.**

Sakura abrió los ojos y dijo, seria:

—**No estoy para clanes.**

—**¿Entonces, qué haces con el Hyuga?**

—**No sé. Creo que ninguno de los dos lo sabe.**

—**O no lo quieren aceptar.**

Sakura, de nuevo, prefirió el silencio. Se sentía muy incómoda. Quizá, ya estaba analizando mejor la situación, ya no tenía el miedo punzante en su cabeza. Podía ver la realidad como lo que era: una verdadera insensatez. Había puesto, a ella misma y a Neji Hyuga, inclusive a la pobre de Hinata, a merced de uno de los mayores asesinos de varios países a la redonda.

Y le había confesado tantas cosas.

Y se sentía segura al lado de él.

Y se estremecía cuando la miraba.

Movió la cabeza, como queriendo sacar los pensamientos de ella. No tenía permitido pensar en Itachi Uchiha. Llevaba muchos meses pensando en él: sus habilidades, en cómo acercarse, en lo que había hecho, las órdenes que había seguido, las batallas, sus compañeros, su poder, las consecuencias de su enfermedad, el funcionamiento de su técnica ocular, lo que había hecho por la aldea… Tenía que olvidarse de él, por lo menos, hasta que fuera necesario verlo otra vez.

Miró como Itachi pasó la mano sobre la frente de Neji y el fuego se absorbió, arremolinándose en una nube de chakra rojizo en la palma del hombre.

La frente quedó limpia.

No había sello.

No más pájaro enjaulado.

Sakura gimió de regocijo y llevó sus manos al rostro de Neji y le besó. Primero la boca, después, las mejillas, la nariz, hasta llegar a la frente. El rabillo del ojo le permitió notar que la capa negra de Akatsuki seguía muy cerca de ellos, por lo que, algo avergonzada dejó de besar a Neji.

—**No seas fogosa, Sakura—**dijo Itachi, Sakura lo miró horrorizada por la vergüenza—**Todavía no sabemos si funcionó. ¿Al morir desaparece el sello, no?**

Sakura gimió, esta vez, de terror. Antes de que arrancara la camisa de Neji para asegurarse que su corazón todavía latía, Itachi le detuvo las manos. Las sostuvo con delicadeza, y solo el roce de las manos de Itachi habría sido suficiente para detener cualquier intención –y pensamiento verosímil- de la kunoishi; no hacía falta que él mantuviera el contacto, ni que cubriera sus manos, muchísimo menos que la mirara intensamente.

—**Está vivo. Siempre cumplo mi palabra.**

Sakura escabulló sus manos del agarre de Itachi, consideraba que aquel toque había durado más de lo permitido.

Neji despertó… y su Byakugan activado quedó prendado del Sharingan de Itachi, que se activó al contacto. Blanco contra rojo. Un escalofrío recorrió a Sakura.

Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente.

Neji comprendió lo que había ocurrido e Itachi comprendió los alcances de lo que había hecho.

—**¿Sakura?**

Neji desactivó el Byakugan y pestañeó con fuerza dos veces, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Le dolía a morir.

—**Estoy aquí.**

—**¿Qué me diste?**

—**Bueno… un menjunje especial…**—miró a Itachi y dijo más bajito—que ayuda a Tsunade a dormir.

—**Podría jurar que me sedaste.**

—**Algo así.**

—**¿Qué le prometiste? **

—**Lo que habíamos planeado—**murmuró Sakura. No quería que Itachi escuchara su conversación, pero tanto él como Neji parecían tener planes distintos, pues uno seguía muy cerca y el otro hablaba muy fuerte.

—**¿Cuándo se volverán a reunir?**

—**Dentro de dos semanas.**

—**¿El dolor es grave?**

Sakura contestó afirmativamente en un hilo de voz.

—**¿Entonces, estás moribundo?—**Neji giró la cabeza hacia Itachi, que lo miró serio—**El chakra fluye con mucha fuerza, no pareces moribundo**.

—**¿Neji, puedes ver?—**preguntó Sakura, ignorando por completo las miradas duras que se lanzaban los dos hombres.

—**Por supuesto—**dijo Neji, de mal modo.

—**Gracias a Dios.**

—**Gracias a mí, Sakura—**intervino Itachi.

—**Gracias—**dijo Neji y se irguió**—Dentro de dos semanas, estaremos en el puesto de control del suroeste. ¿Lo conoces?**

Itachi asintió.

Y antes de que pudiera decirse algo más, Neji se desplomó.

Sakura apenas pudo sostener su cabeza, antes de que diera de lleno contra el suelo. La muchacha se apresuró en acomodarle unos paños a modo de almohada y de ponerle una toalla húmeda en la frente, que empezaba a arder.

—**Tiene fiebre—**murmuró, más para ella misma, afirmando el diagnóstico para tranquilizarse.

—**Te veré en dos semanas.**

—**Espera…—**Itachi se detuvo**—Gracias.**

—**Es un trato. No se agradece.**

—**Es más que un trato—**murmuró ella, con seguridad.

Lo vio salir de la cueva y cuando volvió su mirada a Neji, notó que el Uchiha se había llevado la banda de Konoha de Neji, dejando en su lugar, la suya, la que tenía el sello de la Hoja tachado.

Para evitar que olvidaran lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Gracias infinitas por llegar hasta aquí. Espero se hayan entretenido y puedan perdonar las faltas y fallos que hayan encontrado; y disculpen lo largo del fic. A veces no sé cuándo detenerme...

Este fic es solo un episodio en la vida de los tres protagonistas. Se parte de que existe una relación entre Neji y Sakura, y bueno, lo que sucede. En mi cabeza, este es un NejiSaku (mi mundo); pero es mi primer acercamiento al ItaSaku.

También, esto viene a ser un extracto de una historia más grande (un NejiSakuIta) que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, aún. Pero que tiene esta escena… o algo parecido y está en construcción…

**Les agradecería montones que me cuenten qué les pareció y si les interesaría una relación **_**tormentosa**_** entre Itachi, su pasado y su destino de muerte, Neji, su familia y su destino de pájaro enjaulado, y Sakura, que necesita encontrar un destino. :b**

**Además, cualquier comentario, duda, crítica, lo que quieran hacerme saber… **Yo aprecio muchísimo los comentarios que me hacen y es através de ellos, que me esfuerzo por mejorar.

Muchas gracias por leer y que estén muy bien.


End file.
